A Demon Inside
by sasukeluvr198
Summary: A girl will discover something inside of her when she suddenly meets the akatsuki and has to join them.But in the end,will she end up dead because they need the demon?Or will she leave the one she ends up falling in love with and live?
1. Retarded?

My legs felt numb as an akatsuki member stood before my shaking figure.I couldn't help but have numb legs…especially when the member was walking towards me.I usually wouldn't be scared…but now I was. Scared so hard that my I felt light-headed.What would they want with me? A girl with no life except for being a ninja that wasn't even good at her work? I even had ugly crimson hair which was always put in a high ponytail. I had ugly yellow eyes and tanned skin. I wore black kapris, a short-sleeved turtle neck dark orange shirt, bandages around my hand and fingers that went up to my elbow, a Konaha headband around my waist, and black ninja shoes. Yeah, I suck at fashion. But, fashion is the least of my worries right now.

The man slowly removed his hat.

Ding Ding

The bells on his hat made little noises in the midst of the night as he placed it on the ground. He had blonde hair that was pulled into a ponytail over his head with bangs covering his eye on my right. From what I could see, his other eye was blue with black lining around them. He was still walking towards me…and I still couldn't dare to move. Then he suddenly stopped walking towards me a few feet away.

"Miyo Saito, am I correct, un?" His voice was calm and soft….like my mother's voice. I barely remember her voice….but now I remember it fine.

A caring voice.

The man sighed lightly and played with his fingers a bit. He kept turning his mouth to different sides like he was WAY to bored.

So, I decided to speak up. "Who the hell are you?" It may have been quiet,but it made the man look up at me.

"My name is Deidara, un." He answered quietly. "Now, I don't know why he chose you, but my leader needs you in the akatsuki, yeah?"

"W-what?" My voice was so uneasy, I could barely understand myself. But, he understand fine and nodded with his eye closed. Then another one appeared, out of nowhere and right behind him.

This one had a hat on, so his face was hidden also. He was short and stubby with some hair showing. Who was this one?

"Deidara, stop fooling around and get her back to the hideout! We still have to go over all the shit she needs for the akatsuki."

"R-right, I kinda forgot what I was doing for a second.." He then dozed off into his one little fantasy.

"Is this guy retarded or something?"

_**Oops.**_

"Who are you calling retarded, un?!"

_**What am I doing?**_

"I'm calling you a retard Mr.Ponytail!"

_**Why am I making this worse?**_

"Atleast I can fight!"

_**Oh…I remember….**_

"Well I'm not **gay** like you!"

_**I can't control my anger…**_

"What did you just say?!"

_**Is he deaf or something?**_

"What, can't understand my words or something?"

_**I think I crossed the line…**_

"Stupid-"

_**HeeHee!**_

"Blonde!"

_**This is kinda fun!**_

"Ugly-"

_**No, this IS fun!**_

"Gay-wod!"

_**Wait..did he just growl?**_

"Just you wait you hor!"

_**Holy shi- What the hell is that?**_

A clay bird then landed before me, and exploded. I don't know how I did it, but I somehow got away. I somehow made it behind a nearby rock. When the smoke cleared I head their voices again.

"Oh great, she avoided it and got away!" That was Deidara…or whatever he said his name was.

"She's just behind that rock over there, I can the smell the Ryuu's blood Inside of her." What a deep voice that other guy had…wait! He knows where I am?!

That's when I stood up and turned around. If they already knew where I was, then what's the point in hiding?

"Who's Ryuu?" Wow…I didn't even make myself say that.

"If you come with us….then I'll tell you." Psh, was this guy seriously serious? Well…I do want to know why Ryuu is, so what the heck! I'll go!


	2. Oh Boy

Oh boy, oh boy, oh boy…what the hell am I doing with these two? I mean, they're like talking about make-up. I guess Deidara really _**is**_ gay.

"Hey, are you even listening to what I'm saying, un?" Deidara shouted at Sasori, who had told me his name only an hour ago.

Sasori didn't answer which meant that he really wasn't listening. That means that I was the only one really listening to Deidara. That's kinda creepy due to the fact that I don't like Deidara very much. I may have just met him…but right now I just think he's…well…you know.

"I mean Sasori, **first** you wouldn't buy me my nail polish which I ne-"

"Fag." I interrupted him for a good reason. _**Who**_ in this world would buy nail polish for a boy?!

"Hey, you're going to have to wear the nail polish, too! It's part of the akatsuki's strict dress code,un!" Deidara attempted to defend himself, he didn't really do a good job.

"Dress code? That's your excuse?"

"Hey,shut the hell up you two. We're here." Sasori seemed calm yet mad when he said that. He seemed to be mad at Deidara and I for arguing…..yet calm for some odd reason. The hideout was beside a river. The river was inside a canyon not to far from the sand village. I didn't say anything more when we entered the hideout which was a dark cave. It was fairly built and was pretty big. All I could really see though was a couple doors and what looked like a never-ending hallway on my right. On my left…there wasn't really anything. But the thing that I was missing, was the biggest thing in the room. There were two giant stone hands connected to one of the walls with a face printed on the wall above it.

Woh.

"Come on lazy ass, un!" Deidara grabbed my hand and made me walk faster down the never-ending hallway.

_**Did he…did he just take my hand?**_

Diedara gripped my hand tighter as we turned a corner, thank god it wasn't never-ending.

_**Did he just grip it tighter?**_

Then I felt something wet touch my hand….the hand Deidara was holding.

_**Did his hand just lick me?!**_

"What the heck, dude?!" Pulling my hand away and stopping made Deidara turn around. His cheeks looked flushed which made me suspect him even more. "Why in the gods names did you just like me hand with your hand?! And how'd you do it?!"

Deidara chuckled lightly while grinning. "Just follow me."

_**Now he's getting on my nerves with not telling me things…wait, where'd Sasori go?**_

"Wait, where's that Sasori guy?"

"He had to go to sleep since it is the middle of the night, un. Besides, who really cares if he guides you on this tour or not, yeah? I'm fine, aren't I, un?"

I didn't answer.

"Hey, aren't I, yeah?"

I still didn't answer.

"Don't not answer just answer to me, un!"

"That makes _**no **_friggin' sense!" That time I said something…only to piss him off.

"Just come on, yeah!!" He bellowed as he started walking down the hallway again. Rolling my eyes, I followed behind him steadily. The last thing I'd want was to get lost in a gloomy place like this.


End file.
